One story, one love
by idontlie
Summary: Grace Rahway is going to live with her brother. But what's going to happen when she'll met all members of Takers? Will she be safe from Ghost?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! A week ago I watched takers and I saw how hot Hayden Christensen was : P! Even if we forget how hot he was, the movie is great!

There are probably some mistakes in the story because English isn't my first language !

I only own Grace and Brook!

* * *

><p>Year 1998:<p>

Husband and wife were taking a romantic walk in the park. It was getting darker and the lights in the park suddenly turn on. Mrs. Rahway kisses her husband on his cheek. They were so happy at the moment. There 14 years old sun John was sleeping at his friend. They had all night for there selves. Or so they thought.

They were just about to turn around and went home, when they heard screaming. It came from under the bridge. Mr. Rahway took his finger on his lips and showed his wife to be quiet and stay where she was. He slowly went to the bridge. He took his gun in his hands, when he saw a guy in black running from under the bridge. He didn't know who he was and he didn't want to take any risks at shooting. He could shoot an innocent person, who tried to help the person, witch was screaming and now went to find help.

Mr. Rahway slowly looked under the bridge. He was shocked, what he found. He turned around and shouted to his wife to call the ambulance. He didn't tell her, that under the bridge in the moonlight, there was a woman body without its head and that there was a junk girl all covered with blood and crying.

Little girl didn't heard him, all she knew at the moment was, that the only person she loved was dead. Even when the man took her in his hands it wasn't important. All her world collapsed on her head.

1. CHAPTER: I swore

Today (2010):

"Hey, why are you interested in your family history" a black haired girl looked at hear friend. When she didn't got any response she said loudly as she could: "Grace Rahway are you listening to me?"

Girl next to her took a quick look at her friend when she heard her name. "What?" she didn't have much time. She had just 3 hours, before her parents come home from work and she needed to look at all family photos. They never let her to look at them.

"Never mind" her friend said before turning around and taking a look at a junger photo album. (They were looking at the oldest ones). She was friend with Grace from first grade and she known her better than her own parents.

"Who is this?" she suddenly asked when she saw a photo of Grace and here parents and 17 years old boy.

"I don't know" Grace looked at really handsome boy. She took album in her hands and look at the picture, she took the photo out from the album and look at it closely.

"Something is written on the other side" Brooke notice.

Grace turned the picture and saw the hand written words:

_John 18 years_

_Grace 5 years _

_CHRISTMAS 2000_

"I remember this name" Grace pointed on _John. _"He was" she know who he was but really deep inside. She just couldn't remember it right now. "e HHHHH He was my… my…brother" the last word really shook bout of hem.

"What?" Brook couldn't help her self.

"I don't know, I just remembered it suddenly. I saw a flash of the past. He was sitting on the sofa and I was next to him. We watch cartoons. He didn't mind watching it with me." she slowly looked at her brothers face. "I don't know a lot about him, just what I just told you. Mom and dad don't talk about him. I didn't know that I had a brother. Till now" at the last two words she smiled.

"What happened to him?"

"I dint know, but I'm going to figure it up" she put the photo in her pocket "I swear" she took a white plastic bag from the box under her bed. "Let's go outside. I need a shot".

Brook went after her quietly. She was the only one who know, that Grace was addicted. When she told her, she thought that she'll get a heart attack. She tried to make her quid, but she was always unsuccessful. She actually gave up at tiring. Watching how Grace took a spoon and a lemon she took some of the weed that was in the bag. She made a cigarette and lightened it up. She swore she'll never do drugs except weed occasionally. So far so good. For now.

She watched the smoke, when it slowly disappears in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

2. CHAPTER: Police

"Where are they?" Greece looked at the window. "They should be home already" she was starting to panic.

"Come down, everything is going to be all right" Brook tried to calm her down.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I know" she wrapped her arms around her.

They sat in the silence, when they suddenly heard a car stoppingat on the driveway in front of the house.

"See told you!" both girls smiled at each other.

Grace jumped up from the bad and run to the door. But nothing on the world could prepare her for what she saw outside. She slowly opened the door and look outside. She froze.

Right in front of her on the driveway was parked a police car. Greece could see a man and a woman walking to her. Se saw a sad look on their face. One part of her waned to run away as far as se could and the other part waned to stay. She was fighting with herself when she was standing there and waiting for the cops to come to her.

"Are you Greece Rahway?" a woman asked her.

Grace wasn't able to speak so she just nodded.

"May we come in" a man asked. "It'll be better if you'll be sitting when we told you the news" he explained.

Deep inside Grace know the news, but just wasn't ready to accepted it. At that moment she would give everything that this would all be a joke. She looked at the officers and nodded.

Brook took Graces hand, when they were sitting in the living room with the cops. Grace was looking pail as a wall and on her chicks there were little crystals- tears. She was trapped in her own world and didn't pay attention what was happening around her. She was scared, what will happen to her now when her parents died. In the tears she watched the cops live. When they were gone she turned around and hugged Brook.

Brook hugged her back. All they did that night was hugging and crying, Brook know Graces parents really good almost as good as hears.

When the sun got up, two girls waked up from their worst night ever.

"Morning" Brook tried to start the conversation "How are you feeling?"

"Bad" Grace had enough of crying, but she couldn't help herself. Tears watered her face.

"It's going to be OK" Brook tried to calm her down.

"Last time you said that police come and told me my parents died in car crash." Grace took a dip breath. "What will happen to me?"

Brook didn't want to answer tat question. They both know the answer. Grace didn't have any relatives that could take care of her. They were all dead or too old. She'll probably go to adoption.

"You thing they'll call John?" Grace asked with a little hope.

Brook was really surprised that se remember him. She thought about him to, but didn't know if he was even alive. "I don't know" she looked her in her eyes "I don't know if he's even alive".

"You're right" she looked away from Brook.

"We'll see. You need to remember, I'm always here fore you" she hugged Grace.

"Thanks"

"I need to call my parents, be right back" she walked out of the room and close the door behind her.

Grace slowly get up and went in the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and just stared in her own reflection. All se saw was a 15 years old stranger. Her light brown hair was a mess. Here eyes were swallowed from crying. She took a brush and brushed her hair. She cleaned her face with water. Now she could recognize her self.

"Grace?" Brook called from the kitchen. "Where are you?"

"I'm hire" Grace called while brushing her teeth.

Girl with black hair and brown eyes opened the door and look in the bathroom "it's great to se you getting better" she smiled "anyway, Miss Simpson called, that she contacted John. She works for the police. She said that John is willing to take care for you."

"So he's alive" she looked at her friend curiously.

"It looks like it, or you're going to go living with the vampire or a zombie." She smiled at her last words. For a minute they both shout up. "You are going on the plain tonight. It takes off at 22.32. Miss Simpson is going to go with you to the New York to make sure that you'll be in good hands."

"You said New York?" she looked at Brook broken hearted when she nodded. "That's more than 1000 km from hire! We won't be able to see each other again" she could fell the tears going down her cheeks.

"Will se each other again. I promise"

"Grace it's 21.30 hurry up!" Brook shouted from the front door.

"I'll be down in a minute" she took a one last look at her room before closing the door and living the house she have called home for so many years. She slowly went downstairs. Grace looked at the middle age woman with blond hair and green eyes. The woman was smiling.

"You should be Grace" the woman looked at her "I'm Candace Simpson. I'll be going with you to New York."

Grace didn't know how to act so she chooses to act politely. "It's nice meting you Miss Simpson." She moved her hand toward the woman with a smile.

Brook watched who the woman took her friend hand and shook it. She couldn't help but smile. After that she helped with Graces bags and watch black Mercedes disappearing in the corner. She stood on the driveway crying. She didn't forgot that she promise Grace to see her again. But really deep inside she knew that that was mission impossible.

Grace was looking from the airplane window when she heard a pilot speaking from the speakers that they will arrive in New York soon. She could feel a tear on her cheek. But didn't bother. _It's my problem if I'm crying_ she thought. It all happened so fast. Yesterday she fund out that her parents died in a car crash and now she's on a plane to New York to her brother witch she didn't ever know that existed till yesterday. The pain was tearing her apart from the inside.

"Are you Ok?" a woman next to her asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you" she smiled with a fake smile. She was flying to New York with woman she didn't even know nothing about her except her name. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Grace woke up when she felt like the plain jumped. She opened her eyes and look out from the window. They have landed. She was so happy to be on the ground again. But it was just for a few seconds. Next thing she knew was tears all over her face. The pain was coming back.

"Lets go" Mrs. Simpson said when people were starting to live the plain. Grace swallowed her tears and went after her. Once they were outside Grace could fell worm sun on her shoulders. She wised that this moment could lest forever. But Mrs. Simpson laid her hand in her shoulder and guided her to the bus.

After the short bus drive they needed to get Graces bags (Mrs. Simpson didn't have any). Her bags come first so they didn't have to wait. But Grace wasn't in this world. She was in one she made when she was seven years old-the perfect world. She didn't paid attention when they took her bags and went to another part of the enormous building.

"Are you exited to see your brother?" Candace Simpson tried to get Grace in good mood.

"I don't know" Grace took a deep breath. "I didn't even saw or talk to him for…I don't know how many years."

"Really?" Candace Simpson looked surprised.

Grace just nodded. She couldn't help but smile on the way her parents didn't waned to know about him. But the smile didn't stop the pain. The tears were back.

"Oh, girl" Mrs. Simpson hugged her "It's going to be Ok"

Grace didn't like being hugged by people she didn't know, but she was trying to be polite so she hugged the woman back. Deep inside she wish that that woman would be her mum, but reality is cruel. _Life is a bitch and than you die_. She smiled at her thoughts.

When they stopped hugging the woman give Grace a tissue. She took it thankfully and got the tears of her face.

"Ready?" Candace Simpson showed on the glass door in front of them. They could see people with signs waiting for different people.

Grace just nodded. Tears were starting to come back. _I so need a shoot. _She thought. But the problem was that she left all of her stuff to Brook". She didn't want to take a risk and took it on the plain with her.

The woman and a girl were walking to the doors ahead of them. Woman was really series. The girl behind her looked really bad. She had swallow eyes from crying and a messy hair. Her breathing was deep and slow, when she was about to discover a new chapter in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

3. CHAPTER: A new life

"No AJ" John Rahway said in the phone "it will be to obvious"

"But it's the only way" the man on the other side said.

"Looks like you'll need to come up with another plan" John was getting annoyed "Look, call G or Jake. I don't know who. I don't have time for this I have to do something"

"Ooooo, looks like our John is back in the game" the man on the other side laugh "just make sure you don't lose too much energy for it. You're going to need it for tomorrow. See you man" the pone went black.

"Idiot" John said to the phone. _Just the right time. _He thought when he saw a middle age woman with blond hair, carrying a black and green bag. She was followed by a teenager girl with a brown messy hair and swallowed eyes.

"Mrs. Simpson!" he called "Grace!"

Both of them suddenly turn their heads when they heard their names. Mr. Simpson grabbed Grace for her hand and almost run to John.

"Hi my name is Candace Simpson" she moved her right hand toward a blond guy.

"I'm John Rahway" the man took the offering hand.

"This is Grace" Mrs. Simpson showed on her.

"Hey little sis!" John mess up her hair. Like it wasn't already messy.

"Hey" She was little shy.

"Looks like my work hire is done" Mrs. Simpson said to both of them. "I'll be heading home with the next plain. You can call me any day, any time" she smile and once more shook hands with John. "Good bye" after that she turned around and got lost in the crowd.

"Com on sis" John laid his right hand on her right shoulder. "Let me help you with that" he took both of Graces bags and carried them in one hand. "I guess you have a lot of questions for me" he smiled when he looked at her. "But we can talk in the car. I'm in a little hurry. I have some undone businesses to do." He leaded her to the airport parking lot and to a really funny car.

"That's your car?" Grace couldn't help herself but laugh.

"Yea, you have a problem with it missy" John looked at her with a smile in his eyes "you have any idea how many hookers I caught with it"

"No and I don't even want to know"

"Your choice" he put her bags in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her.

She didn't say a word when she got in the car. John went to the drivers side of the car and got in. he took car keys from his pocket and started the engine.

It was true that she had tons of questions. But didn't have enough confident. She was scared if she'll ask him the question he won't like it he'll get mad. And some one being mad on her was last thing she needed.

John was her big brother, but at this moment he was like a stranger. _I really need to find a dealer in this city. And fast. It's good to have some pills at least._ And hell she was right.

"Why are you so quiet?" John had enough of silence "Don't you have any questions?"

She look at him "Yes, but I don't fell ready to ask you them" that was a truth. She didn't want to lie to him. The guilt of lying to her parents was killing her. And she wasn't able to hide it any more. So the tears were back. She didn't wan her brother to see them so she just looked away.

The phone in Johns pocket ring. John looked at the caller ID. "Damn it, why don't you listen to some music? Do you see the MP3 player on back seat?" he wasn't bother by ringing phone.

Grace understood that he doesn't want her to hear the conversation. "Yea, sure" she took MP3 player and played the first song that was on. "I didn't thing you listen to Nickelback"

"I'm full of surprises" he took the phone to his ear and answered the call.

"That better be important" he said little angry

"It is. Gordon wants you to pick up some things" Aj said confident. He wasn't scared of John.

"You got to be kidding me"

"Hey man you at least didn't need to be awake all night and work. But I bet you did. Who it was this time? Molly? Jane? Am I close? Or it was some one new?"

"It was Siena. Look if it's so important for me to pick up that stuff I'll be there for five minutes"

"Ok man, five minutes" Aj hang off.

"Grace" john said loudly. But she still couldn't hear him. He took Mp3 from her hands.

"What was that for?" she was really surprised when the MP3 was suddenly gone from her hands.

"I need to pick up some stuff" the car was suddenly going faster.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know I thought you would like to know"

"Dad just to drink a lot and mum was always afraid that he'll come home drunk. He never fell like telling her when he's coming home drunk. So she was concerned for him every night."

"I didn't know dad was drinking."

"Really?"

"He didn't drink when I was living with him"

"Why did you even left?"

"I don't want to talk about this"

John car was now heading to the richer part of New York. Grace couldn't help herself. She was staring at the million dollars houses and apartments.

"Uau, this got to be expensive"

John couldn't help but smile at the way she said that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just remember something"

"What did you remember that's so funny?"

"I told Siena to come tonight"

"Who's Siena? Your wife?"

"Do I look so old to have a wife? No, she isn't. She's just a friend."

"You know, that friend part sounds funny" they both laugh.

John parked his car on the driveway of really beautiful house. "You want to come with me?"

"Yea sure" it wasn't important how beautiful the house was. Its driveway was scary. The trees on the side were like the Jurassic park and in the middle of them there were even a green eyes looking from the dark. Grace wasn't sure that they were cat eyes.

She almost ran to John.

"Scared of the dark?" John was having fun.

"Kind of" she looked at the floor.

"So you sleep with night light?"

"No way" she laughed. "Yesterday I watched the Jurassic park. Yesterday...mum and dad were still…alive" tears were back and this time she couldn't look away from John. He already noticed.

"Com hire" he hugged her for more than 5 minutes. "Every thing is going to be Ok. We'll get thru this together"

It was first time for a really long time that Grace felled like worth living.

"John not hire, you have your house and your driveway. Do it there." Grace and John both looked at the tattoo covered guy. "Isn't she little young?" he laughter.

"Grace, this is Aj. Aj this is Grace." John introduced them.

"Nice to met you" Grace looked at the blond man.

"Don't be shy. You're John sister you are the part of the family." He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lightened it.

Grace couldn't help herself, but breathing deeper and trying to get more and more cigarette smoke in her. She wasn't far from taking the cigarette from Aj hand no meter if John could see.

"Want one?" Aj asked John and showed him the box of the cigarettes.

"No, thanks"

"How about you?" he asked Grace.

_Damn it. _She thought. She would love it. But not hire with John. _Damn, damn, damn!_

"She doesn't smoke" John answered instead of her.

"Are you sure?" Aj asked John. He saw the way she was looking at the cigarettes and how deep she was breathing.

"Yes, she's just 15"

"I was 12 when I started" Aj smiled at Grace.

"Do you smoke Grace?" John looked his sister.

That was too much for her. She could fell the pills in her pocket. "Can I use the toilet?" She looked at Aj.

"On the right hall third door on the left" he smiled at her. He didn't know why did she need to use the toilet, but something was telling him that she isn't going to do something legal.

Grace went in to the house. When she was sure they couldn't saw her she started to run. Ajs house was enormous. It seemed like it passed the eternity before she got to the third door.

When she got in she locked the door and looked at the person in the mirror. She was looking at some one familiar, but she still couldn't recognize herself in it. She took the pills from her pocked and looked at them. They were like the little lights in the dark. They were the only key she had to the world without pain. She took just the half. She didn't want John to be suspicious and she also needed some of them for later. She wasn't sure if it will be lot better. But she was sure it will be better and that was enough, for now.

She drank some water after swallowing the pills she waned to make them to start working fast as possible. She didn't want to be suspicious so she waited a little and just enough long for the pills to started working. She could fell the sadness disappearing.

She looked at the mirror again. This time she saw herself just the way she was before the nightmare. She was smiling. It was like sadness left the world and there was nothing to worry about.

She unlocked the door and went outside. The dark suddenly didn't look so scary. It wasn't important if John figures out about drugs and cigarettes. The world was so beautiful. It wasn't the same like H, but it was better than nothing.

"Ready to go?" John asked Grace when he saw her.

"Yes" she looked at John carrying two boxes that looked really heavy "can I help you with that?"

"No, I'm ok"

"You're choice" Grace sat on the passenger seat and watched John and Aj putting suspicious boxes in the trunk. "How much hors power does this car have?" she looked at John "something is telling me that it doesn't have enough"

"Ha ha ha, really funny Grace if it won't have enough power you're staying here with Aj till the morning when I'll come and pick you up"

"Hey, why make me a babysitter?" Aj looked at John.

"Why not?" Grace looked at him.

John sat in the car. "Ok than, 22.00 tomorrow at the club"

"Ok man, see you and Grace it was nice meting you" he smiled at her with his devil smile. He got a ton of hookers with it.


	4. Chapter 4

5. CHAPTER: Drug dealer

"O my good, this is a big house!" Grace couldn't help herself.

"Yea, you kind of need a big house if you invite more than two hookers for a night" John laughed.

"Hey, you have a dirty mind" she smiled at what she just said, no matter if it wasn't funny. The pills still had the same affect as 30 minutes ago.

"Yea, I was born with it" he leaded her upstairs "looks like I had more luck at genes that you"

"I can see" she looked around the room John had just brought her in to. It was like the room you can see only in magazines and movies. It was mostly combination of violet, black and white. In the middle of the room was a big violet carped. Right next to it was a king size bed and in the other side of the room there was a white desk with a laptop on it. She could also see a large LCD television on the wall and two really big wardrobes.

"That's going to be you're room as long as you will want it" John smiled.

"What the hell"she couldn't believe her eyes. It was like she was in some movie or something or maybe there was a hidden camera somewhere.

"I'm going to go get you're stuff from the car" John said behind her.

She didn't sleep well that night. She couldn't fall asleep till two in the morning. And when she did she had a nightmare about John and Aj.

They were lying in the puddle of blood with a bullets in there heads. She could hear someone laughing behind her and when she turned around she saw a man with a gun pointing at her. She screamed when she heard a gun being launched.

She woke up screaming.

John was just thinking to wake her up, when he heard her screaming. He quickly ran into her room.

She was sitting on her bead and looking down. When she heard him she looked up. Her face was wet from tears. "What's wrong baby girl" John slowly approached her like he was afraid what she might do.

"I…I…." was all she said before jumping in his hug.

"It's going to be Ok, everything is going to be all right" he hugged her. "Want to talk about it?" He hugged her tighter.

"Not really" she said from under the tears.

An hour later Grace was sitting on her bed with a phone in her hand. John had already left saying that he need to do some business and he will be home at 18.00. She had almost all day for herself, but first she needed some supplies.

She type in the number of her usual dealer and press call.

"Hey, what's up Grace?" Tom said. He was 17 when he started dealing and now he was almost 30 but still out of jail.

"Hey, I need some shit"

"No problem, you know where to find me"

"Yea, that's the problem I'm in New York"

"How the hell did you get there?"

"Long story, don't have time to tell you. Are you coming to NY any time soon?"

"No, sorry baby, but I know someone who deals there"

"That's great"

"I'm going to call him and let you know, OK?"

"You're the best, thanks"

"Ok, bye baby"

"Bye"

She didn't really expect this to be so easy, but what the hell, life is full of surprise. Tom called her 10 minutes after theyr talk.

"Hey baby great news, he'll be in McDonalds on 7th street (A/N: I don't know how the streets in New York are called and if McDonalds is on that street. Sorry if I write anything wrong, but English isn't my first language and I haven't even been in any English speaking country )

"When?"

"At 11.00. He has a long brown hair and he'll be wiring a black leader jacket, white shirt and jeans. his name is Blaze. You know the process? he's going to couse the strategy.

"Yea, thanks again"

"It's nothing baby, bye"

"Bye"

Grace looked at her watch it was 10.24. _I need to hurry up._ She taught and quickly changed in jeans and a t-shirt. She ran out of house to the nearest subway. She didn't know New York very well so it was a good thing that she found a map of the city on her desk this morning. _John is the best._

It was 10.55 when she arrived in McDonalds. She didn't want to look suspicious so she ordered a milkshake and sat in the corner waiting for him.

She almost drank all of her milkshake when she saw a man in leader jacket and Jeans looking around the place. When he looked at her direction, she waved to him. Man smiled when he saw her. He want over to her.

"Yo, what's up Grace?" he said. _Looks like were taking a friend strategy. _She smiled at her thoughts.

"Nothing man, just chilling" he sat towards her. "How about you?" Grace couldn't help her self but staring at man opposite her. He was little taller than she was. He must be 5.9 or something like that. She was 5.8, little tall for girl her age.

"You know, just trying to survive. This boring job of mine is going to kill me." He smiled and sown his yellow teeth. _Yuck, that's grows._ "Yea, I almost forget. Happy birthday" he took a little present from his pocket.

"Oh, you didn't need" she smiled and took the present.

"It's you birthday what was I suppose to do?" he hugged her and whispered in her ear "Some H and LSD and little weed" he was really carful. "Thanks" grace whispered back. He let her go. She took money from her pocket and hided it under the serviette on the tray.

"Could you take care of the tray?" she looked at him for the last time before going to exit. "I'm in little hurry" She waived to him "It was nice seeing you again"

"You to"

The rest of the time she had before John came home she watched TV in her room. She was just watching American Pie when she heard someone calling her. She press pause and ran downstairs. She saw John closing the door.

She ran and hugged him. "Hey, what's up bro?"

John looked at her with a weird look, but didn't suspect anything. "Hi, how's my favorite sister?"

Grace laugh "You meant you're only sister"

"Yea what ever" he messed up her hair "Are you hungry?"

"Like a wolf" they both laugh.

They went to a Japanese restaurant. It was Graces first time there, so she ordered sushi, the only thing she thought she know what is. She was really surprised when she got a row fish.

"You have any dresses with you?" John asked Grace when they were eating.

"Not really" she made a sad face.

"Than we need to go shopping"

"Why do I need a dress?"

"I'm going to take you to the club to meet some people"

"They won't let me in, I'm too young"

"The club owner is a good friend of mine"

"Ooooooo" Grace was hopping that she wouldn't need to go and that John was just joking but she realized that her hopes are for nothing when John took her to the shopping center.

"Try this one on" John showed her a green dress, which was above the knee.

"Do I really need to?" She had already tried 15 dresses.

"Ok, I give up. I'll be in the bar right behind the corner" he took his wallet from his pocket and handed her 500$ "if you need more money you know where to find me"

"Where the fuck do you get so much money. Are you robbing bangs or what?" she looked at him smiling.

"Watch your mouth" was all he said before he left the store.

_Time to get your self together_ she thought _I've got some serious shit to do_.

After one hour she found a black dress above the knee with a rock belt _good thing I took my black all stars._ She bought the dress and went looking for John.

He was where he said he'll be waiting, but he wasn't waiting alone. Grace saw AJ sitting opposite John. She took a deep breath and went over to them.

"I'm all done" she said when she was near the table they were sitting.

"Hey little person" AJ greeted her.

"Hey ink dic….." she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Looks like little Grace is playing a good girl" AJ smiled evilly.

"You can laugh till John is here, when he wont I won't…." She didn't have enough time.

She heard Johns voice coming from her right. "Grace, I'm still hire"

"O hay John" she smiled like a good girl. AJ laughed. Grace was able to see his white teeth. _How does he have white teeth and smoke? _She looked at AJ who was still laughing. _But I need to admit he's kind of sexy when he's smiling_. _What the hell am I thinking? _

"See you guys latter, I need some shopping to do, but first I need to caught a smoke." He took his hat of. His hand went thru his blond hair.

_What the hell. His hair are blond? OMG!_ Grace couldn't help herself. When he left Grace sat on his chair and looked at John. "Can we go home already?"

John smiled at his younger sister. "Sure, but first you need to show me the dress you bought"

"O, ye I completely forget" She took something from her pocket and handed it to John "Hers your money"

"You can keep the money" gave the money back to Grace. "Can I see the dress now?"

Grace took the dress from the bag and showed it to John.

"Grace, were late, hurry up!" John jelled from the front door.

"I'm almost ready" she jelled back. _Stupid shoe, why is so hard to find you? _She had already found one, but it was really hard to find another one. _Here you are, you damn shoe. _She found it under the bed.

"Ok, I'm ready, lets go!" grace yelled running down the stairs.

John just smiled when he saw her. "What?" Grace looked at him.

"All stars, really?" he looked at her shoes "For the night club?"

"I'm wiring them. So it's my problem"

"If you say so"

The ride to the Club wasn't really long, so they didn't have a lot of time to talk. John parked his car next to Black land rower.

"Welcome to my world" John said to Grace.

She looked around. "I can see" she looked at two woman's waving to John. All they wore were really short shorts, bra and leather jacket.

"If you would be a man, you would understood" he smiled and whistle to the hooker

"Common, let's go, others are waiting for us" he leaded his sister into the club.

"Oh John" they saw a skinny black woman walking there way. John stooped and hugged her.

"Hey Lily, where are the guys?" he let go of her.

"They are upstairs" she looked at Grace "you must be Grace, nice to meet you, I'm Lily"

"Nice to meet you to" Grace looked at her and shook her hand.

"John told me all about you. AJ and I were the only one he told you're coming so I can't wait to see the guys faces, when they see you" she smiled like a child who just done what he's parents were telling him not to. "You don't mind if I go with you upstairs don't you?" she looked at John.

"No, of curse not" he took Graces hand like she was a little child. "This way sis."

They went upstairs and to the VIP part of the club. Grace could hear AJ talking to someone with an English accent.

John smiled at Grace and squeezed her hand, but didn't let go. He took one small step in the room. If he could turn back the time he would never took that step. But the time goes on and he had already made that mistake.


End file.
